


November 13th

by StackerPentecost



Series: November Writing Prompts [13]
Category: Marvel, The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Thanksgiving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-24 04:56:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16633367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StackerPentecost/pseuds/StackerPentecost
Summary: Karen doesn't plan on spending Thanksgiving doing anything but trying to forget. But then she remembers there's someone else who could use the company and invites him over.This is for a November Prompt List. I'm trying to catch up.The prompt was: Grateful.





	November 13th

Karen hadn’t had a proper thanksgiving since she was a child. She had actually planned to just order pizza and do nothing in the way of celebrating. She honestly hadn’t felt any need to when it would’ve been pointless. She tried not to be bitter or resentful, but at times she felt like she had little to be thankful for. 

But then she remembered she knew someone who probably could use some company on this day a lot more than she did. So, she had called Frank, insisting that he come spend the holiday with her. Truth be told, she hated the idea of him staying alone, his memories the only thing he had. He seemed reluctant, but he’d agreed.

She hoped she hadn’t gone too overboard with the food. She’s only done it because she wanted Frank to have the full thanksgiving experience. She’d gotten a ham courtesy of the Franklin family deli, made some decent mashed potatoes and gravy and was in the process of making a small green bean casserole and some rolls. There was also cranberry sauce and a salad that had be attended to. She hadn’t cooked this much in a long time but it was nice to fall back into that rhythm. She had just finished getting the casserole prepared when there was a knock on the door. Karen quickly wiped her hands and went to answer it. 

She smiled when she saw Frank, surprised to find he was holding a covered dish. “Hey. It’s good to see you.” 

A small smile came to Frank’s lips and he carefully put the dish in one hand and wrapped her in a hug. “It’s nice to see you too.” 

It was then she noticed he was wearing a backpack. “Frank, did you bring something else?”

“You’ll see.”

She stepped back and let him before closing the door. He was dressed in his typical black hoodie and jeans with his beloved boots. His beard was growing back out but his hair wasn’t as long as it had been when they’d first encountered each other on the street after the explosion. She couldn’t help the little voice in her head that loved how handsome he looked no matter what. 

“You look good.” She blinked a moment when he said that before blushing faintly. She was wearing a white blouse, which probably had food on it, along with her pants. Her long blonde hair was pulled back in a messy bun. She smiled anyway, fidgeting a little. 

“Thank you.” 

Frank set the dish down on the table and slipped off his backpack. He unzipped it and she was surprised again when he pulled out a bunch of flowers, much like the ones that had become their signal so long ago. “For the table.” He offered. 

She smiled and went to get a vase to put them in. It added some much needed color to her small dining table.

“I also was hoping you could put this in the oven when you get a chance, to keep it warm.” Frank said, pulling the foil back on the dish. It was pie, pumpkin from the looks of it.

“Did you make this yourself?” It certainly didn’t look store bought. 

“I uh, yeah. I did actually. I tried to remember how my grandma used to do it and I think I got it right.” 

“I didn’t know you could cook.” Karen took the pie and headed into the kitchen. 

“I wouldn’t call myself a chef but I’m not helpless. It’s a miracle I know how, considering when I was a kid, cooking was definitely very low on my list of things I needed to do.” Frank followed her, taking note of all the food. “I see you’re not too bad at it yourself.”

Karen shrugged. “It’s been a while but I think I figured things out for the most part.” 

“Do you need help?”

“Oh, you don’t have to do that. You’re a guest, after all.”

“But this is a lot of work. I can’t just sit around while you do everything. Let me help.”

She couldn’t say no to him. Together they set the casserole in the oven and got the cranberry sauce simmering on the stove. They worked on the rolls together. He stood behind her, almost wrapped around her and she showed him how to move the dough for the rolls with his hands. 

She couldn’t deny how good it felt to have him this close. Every time their hands brushed, she had to resist the urge to blush, trying to ignore the electric sensation that every touch made. Her heart was pounding by the time they’d finished making all the food. 

Once the food was all set out on the table, they sat down together. At first, neither of them really knew what to do, Frank used to having a family with him for this and Karen used to being by herself. Finally, she spoke up, “Thank you, for coming and doing this with me. You didn’t have to, I know it can’t be easy, but I appreciate it.”

A small smile came to his lips and he nodded. “I’d rather be here than anywhere else.”

As they quietly began to eat, those words played over and over in her head. Did he really mean that? Or was he just saying it? Frank wasn’t the type to bullshit about anything, so that meant to he had to have meant it. She wondered if he wanted to be here because of the food or because of her? Did she dare let herself think it was because of her?

The food turned out better than she’d hoped and Frank seemed to enjoy it, going back for a few helpings. It made Karen feel good to know she taking care of him in this small way. She worried about him, especially when they lapsed in contact. 

When they finished, she pulled out the pie he’d made and sliced it up. It was just as good as she had imagined, better than anything you could buy at the store. 

But soon enough it was time to gather up the dishes and put everything away and it made her heart ache because that meant he was going to leave soon. 

She was sick of this. Sick of watching him walk away. She wanted him around always, even if he went out to do god knows what, at least he would come back to her. She wasn’t sure she could bear to watch him leave again. 

So, after the dishes had been cleared and the leftovers put away, she caught him before he could pack up and say goodbye. 

“You don’t have to go.” She insisted softly, her hand on his arm. 

“What are you talking about?”

“You don’t ever have to go, if you don’t want to.” Karen bit her lip, unsure if this was a good idea. But there was no going back now. 

Frank turned to face her, slipping his bag off his shoulder and setting it on the floor. “What do you mean?”

“I know you’re used to being alone and you may even like it, but it doesn’t have to be like that. You could stay here.”  _ With me. _

“Karen, I-“

“I hate not knowing where you are or if you’re okay. I  _ hate  _ it. I know I should just let you do what you want and live your life but I don’t…” She swallowed against the lump that had formed in her throat. She shook her head. “I’m sorry, I-I shouldn’t have...I should just mind my own business, right?” She let go of his arm, feeling like she wanted to disappear. He wasn’t going to stay, no matter what she said. It was pointless and she shouldn’t let it bother her. 

“Karen.” Frank could see how upset this was making her and didn’t like it. Anytime she was unhappy, he felt an intense need to fix whatever was bothering her. He reached to touch her cheek, hoping it would help the calm her. “I’m sorry. If I had known that felt that way, I would’ve checked in more.” 

She shook her head again, closing her eyes. “It’s fine. You uh, you can take care of yourself, I know that. You don’t need me.” It hurt to say those words, but they were true. To her, anyway. 

“That’s bullshit. I may not need you to come protect me when I’m out, but that doesn’t mean I don’t need you. And if I didn’t need you, then I at least want you around. You’re important to me.”

Karen managed a faint smile. “You’re important to me too. That’s why I want you to stay. We can…” The words caught in her throat, like if she said them, they would suddenly become real, too real, and then he would leave. But he was watching her expectantly and she knew she was acting weird. She had to say something. 

“We can be together.” She finally murmured softly, ducking her head so she wouldn’t have to look at him.

Frank said nothing for a long moment, but his hand didn’t leave her cheek, instead his thumb gently traced over her skin slowly. “I have a feeling you don’t mean that as roommates.” He finally said, tilting her chin up so she had to look at him. 

“No, no I don’t.” Karen watched him, searching for any sign of displeasure but found none. 

She knew what was going to happen when he leaned in and still she was unprepared. When his lips found hers, her eyes fluttered shut and felt her heart ache as it never had before. This was all she wanted. Just him and everything he had to give. He kissed gently at first, but slowly it became deeper, like he was realizing how right this felt. And that is truly how it felt, right in all the ways that she’d been missing in her life. 

When they parted, they were both panting softly and she had grabbed hold of his shirt. She hoped he felt it as she had. That they were meant to be like this. “Stay.” She repeated, peering up at him earnestly. 

Frank seemed to think about it for a moment before nodding, pushing an errant strand of her hair behind her ear. “Okay. I’ll stay, for as long as you want me.” 

One more kiss turned to another, then another and soon she’d completely forgotten all that she’d be worried about, more than happy to drown herself in the feeling of having him beside her. 


End file.
